New Kid In (Ghoul) School
by soulripper13
Summary: Leslie Steele is your typical 13 year old delinquent and his father had enough and sending him To Calloway's Miltary but something was messed up in the paper work and and main character ends up being Enrolled at Grimwoods Finishing School for Girls, sounds bad but it gets worse, the students are monsters, How Will Leslie survive the year full of frights and howls,
1. About Me

I'm not good with introductions so let me get down to the basics, My Name is Leslie Steele, and before anyone asks I'm a boy but this is my story. I'm not exactly what most would call a good kid; I live with my Father and little sister Samantha. My childhood is somewhat typical except the part for me getting in trouble a lot. My Sister on the other hand was a goody-two-shoes, I used to hate her for the ratting me out but I'm sort of grateful I didn't rub off on her, she was a good kid. It was middle school when I got expelled, for what I ain't saying but believe me it was bad. My Father told me I've had enough chances and told me I was military school bound as I grunted with anger. I didn't actually know anything about Military life but I saw movies, I felt I'd be on my knees scrubbing Tiles with a toothbrush as I packed my suitcase. I headed out the door slamming it as hard as I could, causing one of the hinges to break. I eventually got on the bus carrying my suitcase as I sat on the empty bus which was heading to my new school; Although It's not what I was expecting at the time. I checked my watch which read 8:30 as I got off the bus looking up the steep hills looking at the building with detest

"_Calloway Military_" the pristine stone sign read as I looked over it spitting. I walked to the metal gate noticing a red button which was obviously an intercom as I pushed the button and a voice was heard on the other side

"Yes, can I help you?" The voice said as I noticed the camera looking at me

"Yeah, This is Calloway Military, I'm the new kid" I replied looking the camera as I heard the shuffling of papers

"I'm not expecting any new students, what's your name" The voice replied

"Leslie Steele" I responded as I heard more shuffling

"Yeah, no one by that name is enrolled here-oh wait according to this your application was sent to Grimwood's" The voice said

"Grimwood's?" I said confused

"It's a finishing school right up the hill …for girls" The voice said as I punched the wall

"Are you KIDDING with me, my father sent me to GIRL'S SCHOOL!" I yelled. He probably did this just to spite me

"Um no, Actually that was MY Fault, I got your application but do to your name me and Miss Grimwood thought you were a girl" the voice replied

"Thanks…for nothing" I replied leaving the building looking up the hill only seeing a decrypt building as I trudged up the muddy hill eventually making my way to the old building which had

"_Grimwood's Finishing_" Written on a wooden Sign, the rest of the text was covered with vines as I couldn't believe my luck, I would spend the whole year sounded by girls, and this was a Finishing school was the students would be those upper-class and formal type who didn't know fun and always have a bug up their ass. I eventually reached the doorbell pressing the metal button


	2. Winnie the Werewolf

The doorbell made a horrific sound as an old woman opened the door making a loud creaking noise.

"Yes, Can I help you" The old woman replied as I assumed her to be a member of the staff

"Actually yes, are you Miss Grimwood?" I asked as she looked at me

"Yes Child" she responded as I explained to her my situation

"Look Miss Grimwood, My name is Leslie Steele, I was supposed to enrolled at Calloways, but they said my application form was sent here" I told her

"OHH, so YOU'RE Leslie Steele, was wonder when you'd arrive" Miss Grimwood replied

"Wait, you expecting me" I replied confused as she chuckled

"Of Course, although I expected you to be a girl" Miss Grimwood replied as I palmed myself

"Why does everyone think I'm a girl?" Leslie sked

"Well, you have a girl's name" Miss Grimwood replied

"Leslie is… you know just forget it, anyway, could you and Calloway please talk about getting me transferred as she shook her head

"No can do, your application was sent here, you have to stay her for a full school year" Miss Grimwood replied showing me my "Corrected" Application as I noticed my dad didn't bother filling in my gender, or age, or anything else, he only filled in my name

"But I'm not a girl; this is an all-girl school, isn't it?" I asked

"That is so, but I've never turned down an application so I Welcome you to Grimwood's Finishing, as the first male student. Miss Grimwood replied

"Unbelievable" I said in disbelief

"Please Leslie do come in" Miss Grimwood gestured for me to enter my school. If word of me going to an all-girl school ever got back home, I'd never hear the end of it as a hung my head low as we were in the den

"I'll Get one of the girls to show you to your room" Miss Grimwood replied letting out a whistle as the sound of running feet were heard. I saw a red and blue blur dashing down the stairs as a good look at the figure. The girl was about nine years old and wearing a blue dress, but strangle she was coated in fur as a walked back slowly.

"Who's this?" The figure asked Miss Grimwood confused seeing me

"This is Leslie Steele, your new classmate; Leslie this is Winnie" Miss Grimwood introduced us as I was looking at the girl cautiously

"Why is she coated in fur" I asked confused and uneasy as Miss Grimwood and Winnie chuckled

"I forget, some people have never seen monsters before, You see Winnie is a werewolf" Miss Grimwood replied as I looked at the fur-coated girl

"For Real, No shit" I replied hoping they were punking me as Winnie smacked my back

"All the way" Winnie replied teasing me

"Miss Grimwood, Why is Leslie here, you are a boy right" Winnie asked me

"All the way" I replied using her response" as she smiled

"Leslie is here do to a misinterpretation on his application, I'll leave you two to talk" Miss Grimwood replied leaving

"I'll help you get settled in, you'll feel at home at no time" Winnie responded leading me upstairs as I followed her cautiously, partly afraid she would rip my head off as I dragged my suitcase up the stairs following her

"Aren't you glad you're here, instead of scrubbing toilets" Winnie tried to spark a conversation as I looked at her

"Winnie, I'm Stuck at an all-girl school for monsters, if you think I'd be GLAD, we are on different pages" I responded

"Yeesh no need to be sore" the young girl replied showing me a room

"You can stay here" Winnie replied as I walked in the room

"My Room's right next to yours if you need anything" the wolf added walking away as I closed the door laying on the mattress as I closed my eyes placing some headphones on turning on my MP3 Player and turning on some music. I was stuck here; I might as well enjoy it as a noticed another girl standing in the doorway

"Well, Well, look what the werewolf dragged in" The girl replied


	3. My Classmates

I looked up seeing a girl standing in my doorway. She was about 14, wearing a purple robe and a red sash, her hair and skin were violet as she just looked at me

"Uh Hi" I said just laying on my bed

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" the girl asked as I shrugged

"You can talk to me from there" I said still cautious of being around monsters as the girl chuckled

"So you're Leslie, I'll be honest I was expecting you to—I've already heard it" I replied as she just looked at me

"I'm Sibella, Fang-tastic to meet you" The girl responded formally

"Wow, that play-on was just awful" I responded as she looked at me, by her cheap pun and inability to walk in I concluded she was a vampire, plus the fangs were a dead give-a-way as she continued looking at me

"Are you gonna say anything or just stand there?" I asked as she just shrugged walked down the hallway. I just down closing my eyes as I heard a giggling over me. I opened my eyes seeing a blue girl about 12 floating right over me, she wore a long blue gown, white boots, and had white hair with a blue stripe down the middle as rolled over falling off the bed

"What the hell" I replied in defense she flew thru me, the feeling was cold in spine-chilling as she came out my back running her hand thru me

"Stop it" I replied throwing a punch which went thru her face chilling my hand as I withdrew it. He girl just kept giggling

"Can't touch me" The girl replied as another figure was standing in my doorway

"Phanty, stop it" the voice said belong to a tall girl, wearing wooden sandals, and a green shirt and pants, her hair was black and white and had stiches across her body, she looked about 17. Another girl was standing with her, she was covered head to toe in bandages, which formed a dress and had a pink ribbon of a piece of bandage representing a ponytail, and she looked about 6.

"Phh, you're no fun Elsa" the spirt replied flying thru the floor as the stitched up girl walked to me

"I'm Sorry for Phanty's behavior" the girl replied

"Thanks and you are?" I asked cautious

"I'm Elsa, and This is Tanis" the girl replied pointing to the young mummy

"Please tell me you five are the only students here" I said trying to remain calm

"Yeah, for now" Elsa replied

"Define for now?" I stated

"Well we're expecting more students later in the year" Elsa replied as I clenched my chest thinking to myself

"There's gonna be more of them" I thought to myself as the two girls left

"Bye" Tanis replied waving as I was laying on my bed. These Monsters were probably luring me in; acting all nice until I let my guard down, then they would attack me. I just sat there for a good hour. Everything settled down as I got off the bed, it was around 11:00. I was concluding I could just sneak away, my room was on the second floor, I could make that jump, tie a couple bed sheets. I opened the window. I looked at the clear cost

"Hey Leslie" a voice said as turned seeing That wolf girl from earlier at her window facing

"Oh, uh Winnie Right, Sorry did I interrupt you?" I asked

"Crap, they must be watching me" I thought to myself

"No, I was just watching the moonlight" The wolf replied wearing a light nightgown as I closed the window lowering the blinds


	4. Impressions

I had to face the facts, I was stuck here. Those girls were probably just waiting for me to run so they could chase me down. I had to play my cards right if I was ever gonna get out of here. I just laid on my bed, part of me was nervous to even move. I eventually came to realization, I couldn't show any weakness, back home I was a badass, I had to make the monsters know I was a badass. It was my best hope so they wouldn't try to mess with me. My stomach was growling fiercely as I remembered I hadn't eaten since I got on the bus. I opened the door to my room and gently walked down the hall and down the conjoining staircase as I came down to the main room. I walked into the kitchen where I saw Elsa and Tanis around a cast iron pot filled with liquid as I approached them. The two turned to me

"Hey Leslie, what are you doing here?" Tanis asked as I looked at her running a wooden stick in the pot, making a circular motion

"Just came for something to eat" I replied looking at the pot picking up a cup holding it in the pot as it filled with liquid. The girls were looking at me awkwardly as a sipped from the cup, spitting it out, the taste was awful

"Damn, what kind of soup is that?" I asked rubbing my tongue fiercely  
>"that's not soup" Elsa clarified looking at me strangely as I looked at her<p>

"What do you mean, it's _not soup_" I asked as Tanis giggled

"That's our laundry" The mummy snickered as as my mouth dropped from shock

"Ohhh, Gross" I replied pouring the cup into the pot as Tanis plied up the stick which had one of Winnie's dresses draped over it as I felt sick falling over, hitting my head on the wooden floor.

The next day came as I was laying back on my bed, I was awoken seeing a young mummy a few inches from my face, she was sitting cross legged on my stomach looking back at me innocently.

"What the hell" I stated in shock pushing her off getting off the bed looking at the mummy in s my shock changed to mild anger

"Tanis, were you watching me sleep?" I asked in a demanding matter as she got up smoothing out her bandaged dress

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay" Tanis said in defense walking out of the room as I realized I might have been to firm with her, but then I remembered she was a monster, I felt my act was justifiable considering I was worried she might try something, like wrapping me up head to toe while I was sleep. Eventually I got off the bed. I smoothed out my T-Shirt and grabbing my pocket knife off the nightstand slipping it in my jean pocket as I left my room yawning seeing Winnie looking irritated with me as my senses were telling me to recoil back to my room as she approached me, I slowly walked backwards into my room. The young wolf must have caught onto what I was doing as she put her foot in the doorway before I could close it

"What's wrong with you?" Winnie asked in a demanding tone looking up to me

"What are you talking about?" I asked playing my badass card

"Tanis told me, you yelled at her, and all she was doing was making sure you were okay" Winnie explained

"She was sitting on my stomach watching me sleep" I told the young wolf as her ears dropped, like I was presenting new info to her

"She didn't tell me that" Winnie recoiled trying to defend her actions

"Look Winnie, if someone was watching you sleep, I'm sure you'd do the same thing" I replied pushing the wolf away as she grinned walking away


	5. Gym Class

I came to the realization that Winnie was right, maybe I did over-react so I decided I would apologize to Tanis the next time I saw her. I caught up to Winnie putting my hand on her shoulder

"What?" The wolf asked me fiercely as I recoiled

"I just wanted to say I was sorry, both to you and Tanis" I stated to explain as she looked at me

"Just don't let it happen again" Winnie stated walking away

(Switching to Winnie's POV)

I walked down the hall getting away from the new kid as soon as possible as I walked to the kitchen opening the fridge pulling out a carton of milk. I took a glance around notice no one else was in the room as I held the open end to my mouth tilting the carton. The beverage was refreshing as I closed the carton placing it back. I would've poured a glass but drinking from the carton saves time and a dish as I closed the fridge wiping the white residue off my lips as I walked into the den where Tanis was laying on the sofa adjusting her bandages as I sat beside her

"Hey Winnie" the young mummy said to me tightening the bandages around her feet

"You never told me, you were sitting on the new kid's lap" I told the mummy as her face turned red thru her bandages

"So he told you" the bandaged girl said

"Yeah" I said bluntly

"I didn't think It'd be a big deal to him" Tanis replied innocently

"Humans are usually uneasy around monsters" I told her being a voice of reason

"Now I know not to do it again" Tanis said as I looked at her

"Leslie told me to tell you he was sorry" I told her as she perked up

"So he's not mad" Tanis said happily as I looked at her

"I don't think so" I replied adjusting the collar of my dress which was tight as the mummy got off standing up

"I Think we should get to class" Tanis said as I agreed as the two of us made our way to school entrance where Shaggy was waiting

"Sorry, are we late?" I asked as Shaggy shrugged

"No, you're actually on time" he said eating a sandwich as me and the others prepared starting our daily laps around the school. I was naturally the fastest of the ghouls as I easily took the lead. Sibella and Phanty were behind me, running a good pace, Leslie was right behind them with Tanis behind him; she usually ran slowly to avoid tripping. Elsa was in dead last, being stitched up, and the fact she couldn't bend her knees. I made my way back to the school first as my heart was beating fiercely as Leslie approached me putting his hand on my shoulder as I turned to him

"Are you gonna keep doing that?" I asked somewhat tired

"I just wanted to compliment your running" Leslie said panting

"Well thanks now beat it" I said uncapping a bottle of water taking a long sip

"Hey, you mind sharing?" Leslie asked catching his breath as I brought the bottle to my lips spitting in it as the thick glob slid down the side of the plastic bottle. I capped it shaking it as I handed it to him

"I wouldn't want that if I was dying of thirst" Leslie said disgusted walking away. Gym class went by. Eventually it was lunch class as we all sat at a picnic table outside I sat next to Tanis taking a bite from my sandwich


	6. Lunch Break

(Leslie's POV)

I walked away from the picnic table. I decided I might as well look around. I walked down the dirt path around the school, reaching in my pocket pulling out a candy bar. I proceeded to undo the metal foil around the chocolate, taking a bite as I saw a shadow right behind me. I turned around fist drawn seeing Tanis; I unclutched my fist looking down at the little mummy holding a faded metal lunchbox across her lap

"What do you want squirt?" I asked somewhat annoyed with her as she looked at me

"I was just wondering where you were going" The mummy told me as I shrugged

"I'm just walking, now go back to your friends" Leslie said as she continued walking

"Okay" Tanis said heading back to the school

(Switching to Tanis' POV)

I made my way back to the school where the others were eating lunch

"Tanis, where have you been?" Elsa asked as I shrugged

"Just checking on the new kid" I responded sitting back at the table between Winnie and Sibella.

I opened the lunchbox pulling out an apple biting a chunk out of it, the juice dripped down my chin as wiped my arm across my mouth. I continued eating the fruit. I looked over to Winnie who was eating a sandwich as she took a bite, her teeth ripping thru the meat with ease and some sort of sauce around her mouth hanging on her chin fur

"Winnie, you need a wipe" I asked tearing off a strand of bandage handing it to her as she ran it across her mouth handing it back

"You can keep it" I said as she stuffed it in her dress

"I wonder where Leslie went" Phanty said reading a magazine as I pulled a box of juice from my lunchbox

"I have no idea, he wouldn't tell me" I replied jamming the flimsy plastic straw into the metal top taking a sip

"Phanty, Leslie's whereabouts are not your business" Sibella said sipping from a blood bag thru a straw.

Leslie was making his way to the picnic table as I waved to him, he looked at us. I scooted as he sat down between me and Winnie.

"How was the walk" Winnie said drinking from her bottle of water

"Eh, so so" Leslie replied pulling out his chocolate bar

"Whoa, get that away from me!" Winnie stated as Leslie looked at her awkward, something he was doing was making her uncomfortable, weird considering I've never seen Winnie this uneasy

"What are you talking about?" Leslie said in defense

"I'm extremely allergic to chocolate" The werewolf stated as he wrapped the remainder of his bar placing it in his coat pocket

"Thank you" the wolf said calming down,

"You NEVER eaten a chocolate bar" Leslie said in disbelief

"No, It makes me breakout" Winnie stated

"Damn, I almost feel sorry…almost" Leslie said as looked at him

"At least I know the big bad she-wolf's weakness" Leslie joked as she grinned

"It's not funny" Winnie responded

"I'm sorry, you're right" Leslie apologized

"Well I can't wait for ballet class" I stated

"Whoa, I am not dancing ballet" Leslie said running a comb thru his hair as we all couldn't help but giggle

"You'd look cute in a tutu" Winnie teased

"I'm not dancing and I'm diffidently am not wearing a tutu" Leslie said sternly

"It Might be a good look for you" Phanty joked as we got up from the table

"But seriously, Mr. Rogers isn't gonna make me do ballet… is he?" Leslie

"Considering how cowardly he is, just threaten, then he won't make you do anything" Sibella told the boy


	7. Ballet

(Leslie's POV)

I walked into the gym with the others where Miss Grimwood and Mr. Rogers were standing sitting dusting an old record player; the girl went to the changing room as I approached the teacher

"Miss Grimwood, do I have to dance Ballet" I asked hoping I could get out of it

"I won't you to do something you feel uncomfortable" The witch told me

"I just feel uneasy dancing Ballet, It would serve no purpose for me" I explained as she nodded

"I understand, you can sit and watch" Miss Grimwood said as I nodded to act formal in front of the headmistress as I sat down on a bench reaching into my coat pocket pulling out my music player

"Is it okay, if I listen to my iPod?" I asked Miss Grimwood formally decided I would show respect in front of her as she looked at me

"Just keep the volume down" The witch replied

"I have earbuds" I told her as she looked at me blankly

"Earbuds, they go in your ears and the music travels thru them" I told her. I concluded since they were monsters they knew little about technology, which would explain why she was using an old wind up record player.

Miss Grimwood finished turning the knobs on the record player as the girls came on wearing pink leotards and tutus. I couldn't help but laugh as I tried my hardest to keep a straight face. The girls looked weird…well weirder than usual in tutus. Elsa's outfit was cut up and stitched together, Phanty looked strange wearing a solid piece of clothing as opposed to her spectral dress, considering I saw thru her upper body to the inside of the leotard, Tanis and Sibella didn't look that bad, Winnie's was pressed her fur against her body, making her look puffy as I just turned on my IPod shuffling thru the music to pass the time. Part of me wanted to keep an eye on the girls, so they wouldn't try anything funny on me. Miss Grimwood started the Record player as the needle scratched along the dusty old vinyl record, the song was a classical piece but due to the state of the record the song itself was scratchy and distorted thought the girls either didn't notice or didn't care

(Switch to Winnie's POV)

I proceeded doing my routines to the music. I took a glance at Leslie noticing he had some weird wires sticking from his ears moving his head back and forth subtly. I looked away going about my poses, I didn't enjoy Ballet as much as the others but I wasn't against. It was a cool down exercise, so I just went with it as the record stopped

"That's wraps up exercise so I'll see you later" Miss Grimwood said leaving the room as the girls sighed

"Let get changed out of these stupid clothes" Sibella said as a looked at her

"I couldn't agree more" I replied pinching the edge of the tutu looking at in disgust.


	8. Our Little Misunderstanding

"Couldn't Miss Grimwood have at least chosen a color besides pink, Pink is disgusting color" I told the vampire as Tanis looked at me crossing her arm pouting as I saw the pink ribbon in her bandage ponytail

"It looks good on you" I said to the mummy to not hurt her feelings as Leslie pulled one of the wires from his ears

"What are you girls talking about?" He asked as I looked at him

"Nothing, come on girls, let's get changed" I said walking away from the human. I walked into the changing room taking off the much despised tutu opening my locker as I placed it in undoing my leotard placing it on top of the tutu, reaching for my dark blue dress pulling it overhead as it fell over in place, I smoothed out the creases as I tied my neck bow.

"You know Winnie, I find it weird you hate Girly things, yet you wear a dress" Elsa observed confused

"I don't need to explain myself" I replied slamming my locker

"Well I like Ballet, It makes me feel elejant" Tanis said

"Elegant" Elsa corrected the young mummy as I left the room. The rest of the classes went by pretty fast as I eventually cooled down. It was a full moon so that I could look forward to that as I made my way to my room waiting for the sun to go down. A few hours later it did as put my elbows on the window resting my head in my hands watching the moon rising in the sky. There was just something about the moonlight which relaxed me. I saw the window next to me open as Leslie poked his head out

"Leslie" I said catching him by surprise as he looked at me

"Just airing the room out" Leslie said as I shook my head in disbelief

"Leslie, let me guess you're trying to escape aren't you" I said as he looked at me

"What no" He replied

"Leslie, it's obvious you don't want to be here, so go ahead, I'll tell Miss Grimwood I didn't see anything" I told the by as he looked at me

"I Bet you would, freak" Leslie said closing the window door. In reality I wouldn't have stopped him, if anything I was hoping we would make a run for it, and not for the thrill of a chase, I would let him get away; hell I'd even escort him to the bus line if it got him out of my fur; but calling me freak, that was too far. I exited my room

(Switching to Leslie's POV) I was sitting at my desk as I heard knocking on the door. I opened it seeing an enraged Winnie

"Winnie what the fu-" I replied as she grabbed me, tossing me on the bed with one arm

"Apologize" Winnie said grinning her teeth, as she looked at me

"For what" I replied in defense as she pounced on me

"For calling me a freak" Winnie said pinning me down


	9. Lone Wolfgirl

"I'm not apologizing to you" I told the girl in defense as she laid on me pulling my arm

"Take it back" Winnie told me as a grunted

"No way" I repeated" as she bent my arm making me squirm

"Uncle damn it, uncle" I said tapping out as she eased her grip

"Are you sorry" Winnie, her knees digging in my stomach

"You trying to get an apology from threatening me you think I could give you a sincere apology, get lost" I said pushing her off as we continued fighting. We quickly turned the bedroom into a battle ground, throwing every insult and vulgarity we knew at each other as she picked up a Rubik Cube throwing it as it clotted me in the face

"Ouch, know that was crossing the line" I said to her chucking the puzzle back

"Get out of my room you hair coated tramp" I replied as her face turned boiling red

"That's it" She recoiled throwing a punch at me causing me to fall back as got up wiping my mouth

"Damn, you have a right hook" I said somewhat irritated somewhat impressed

"Meaning?" Winnie said confused as I elaborated

"Most Girls I know can even throw a decent punch, you landing me on my back I told her" as she looked with a sense of pride

"Are you complementing me?" Winnie said confused as looked at her

"Don't get used to it, cause it ain't happening again" I told her

"I won't" she replied leaving my room

"Don't you dare hit me again" I told her as she told me to get lost slamming my door. I laid back on my bed, wiping my mouth seeing the red stain on my fingers.

(Switch to Winnie's POV)

I walked back to my room cooling down after our encounter. After thinking about it maybe I did go over the limit hitting Leslie as hard as I did but then again I was pissed. Humans are shallow creature, all they care about is how someone looks and if you're not _normal_, you're no good in their eyes. Just Because I'm coated in fur and have long claws doesn't make me any less a person. But Leslie would never see that, all he sees are monsters; and you know what that's what I see in him. I poked my head out my bedroom window looking at the moonlight calming down. The night sky relaxed me. Some would tell me to probably make friends here, but that's not why I was here, I never had friends and I never needed them, Even the other girls never paid much attention to me, the only people I really had were my family and I only saw them a few times a year, My father figured that me being in a finishing school would be safer then travel around with the pack, I do admit he was a very busy man, leading a whole wolf pack so he never really had time for me; I know he cares about me and he likes seeing me, but I never really connected to anyone. But I was thinking too much and depressing myself. I crawled on my bed looking up at the ceiling


	10. Sibella

(Sibella's POV)

Morning came as I rubbed my eyes getting out of bed stretching. I walked out of my room carrying a change of clothes underarm as I approached the bathroom knocking on the old wooden door hearing no response. I knocked again hearing nothing, turning the metal knob as I entered the room, the door made a squeaking noise as I locked the door walking on the cracked tiles approaching the tub seeing a huge wad of hair in the drain, This is what I have to deal with having a werewolf for a classmate, fur and hair gets everywhere as I put my hand in the drain scooping out the brown fur strains tossing them in the trash can in disgust.

After a nice refreshing bath I went downstairs for breakfast which in a basket on the table pulling an apple biting into it seeing Winnie and sitting on the sofa in the den playing a board game with Tanis, looking bored…a bad play-on, yes I know.

"Winnie I called out the wolf as she looked at me

"What?" Winnie said annoyed only playing the game only so she wouldn't break Tanis' feelings

"You clogged the drain again" I said holding a tuft of fur as she looked at me

"Sorry, for being coated in fur" Winnie said sarcastically

"That doesn't bother me, but would it be so hard for you to clean out the drain" I replied as Winnie picked up the game board chucking it in the stairway as it nearly hit Leslie who was walking downstairs

"Whoa what's going on?" Leslie asked acting like his head almost got cut off.

"Winnie and Sibella are fighting" Tanis replied

"Goodbye" he replied walking upstairs as the two of us stared dead eyed at each other

"Winnie, We'll talk about this later, let's not fight in front of the little kid" I said looking at Tanis

"I hope you choke on a blood bag" Winnie said trudging upstairs as I picked up the game board handing it to Tanis

"I'm Sorry, you had to see that" I said to the girl handing her the cardboard panel as she went took the board walking away

"Is she gone" I heard Leslie from the stairway as she nodded

"What is wrong with that girl" Leslie asked

"Werewolves are always violent creatures" I told Leslie

"Great, I just thought she was pissed" He told me as I chuckled

"If she was pissed, you would know it" I told him

"So you're not gonna try to sneak on me while I'm sleeping and bite my neck, because being a bat would be a problem for" He said as I took mild offense

"That is a myth, Vampires do not infect people" I told him

"Really, I thought that was the point of biting people?" He said confused

"No, you have to born a vampire, we bite people to drink blood, we can't produce our own, if we didn't drink we would be unhealthy" I told him as he sighed

"That's relief" he told he loosening up

"Look Leslie, You seem alright, Just follow my cues and you'll do fine" I offered

"Why would you help me" He asked confused

"Because I'm not a bad person" I told him walking with him down the hall


End file.
